EMW Extreme Anniversary
EMW Extreme Anniversary is the yearly anniversary show which is put on by Extreme Madness Wrestling. History 2000s The first Extreme Anniversary was held in June 21, 2009 at the Honda Center in Anaheim, California. It was the culmination of all the hard work as well as the ups and downs that the EMW faced over the course of the year. The event featured eight matches with five of them being title matches. First of the five title matches would see Tommy Vercetti winning the EMW Internet Championship in an Elimination Chamber Match by last eliminating Eddie Murphy. The Italian Dragons defeated both Floyd "Money" Mayweather & Derek Jeter and The Street Fighters in a Hardcore Triple Threat Match and thus capturing the EMW World Tag Team Championships. Team G4 retained the EMW World Women's Tag Team Championships in a Six Team Gauntlet Match by beating Trish Stratus & Lita, Jessica Alba & Megan Fox, Christina Aguilera & Carmen Electra, The Punk-Teacher Alliance, and Phoenix & Lara Croft. The four title match saw Gina Carano retain the EMW World Women's Championship by defeating Blaze Fielding, Lindsay Lohan, Britney Spears, Abigail Whistler and Faith Lehane as well remain undefeated in EMW. The final title match saw "The Day Walker" Blade capturing the EMW World Heavyweight Championship for a fourth time in an Elimination Chamber Match by last eliminating Spiderman. Before the match, Blade attack Al Bundy backstage and took Bundy's place. 2010s Extreme Anniversary 2K10 was held on June 27, 2010 at Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas, Nevada. The event featured eleven matches with seven of them being title matches. The first of the seven title matches saw "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe winning the vacated NIWA Venue Championship in a 10 Man Throwdown Royale by last eliminating "The Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker. The second title match saw The Vampire Slayers defeating DuffLo to capture EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship for a fifth time making them the most celebrated female tag team in EMW history. In the third title match of the event, John Dorian defeated Adam Sessler, Spiderman, Floyd "Money" Mayweather and Eminem in a Championship Scramble Match for the EMW Cruiserweight Championship. Olivia Munn retained the EMW Starlets Championship against Kelly Bundy and Lady Gala in a Triple Threat Match. The Avengers became the new EMW World Tag Team Champions by beating the Street Fighters. Megan Fox continued her dominant reign as the EMW World Women's Champion by retaining the title in a Four Way Dance against Britney Spears, "The Future Legend" Alissa Flash, and Gina Carano. The seven and final title match of the show would see Terrell Owens becoming a double champion by beating "The Day Walker" Blade due to retaining the EMW Internet Championship and winning the EMW World Heavyweight Championship in a Title vs. Title Match. Extreme Anniversary 2K11 was held on June 19, 2011 at the Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York. The event featured ten matches with eight of them being titles matches. The first of the eight titles matches saw The Vampire Slayers winning the Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship for an seventh time by defeating the Lady Horsemen and due to that win, they are now the most decorated female tag team in EMW and E-Fed history. In the second match of the night, Will Smith retained the EMW Cruiserweight Championship against Carlton Banks. The third title match of the event saw Luis Lopez retained the NIWA Venue Championship over Shelton Benjamin. The four title match of the event saw Terrell Owens defeated Zangief to capture the EMW Internet Championship for a six time. Jenna Haze defeated Megan Fox and became the EMW Starlets Championship. The Dudley Nephews retained the NIWA World Tag Team Championships over the Grove Street Gang. Kelly Bundy defeated both Olivia Munn and Crimson Viper in a 30 Minute IronWoman Triple Threat Match and capturing the EMW World Women's Championship for the first time in her EMW career. The eight and final title match of the show would see Bud Bundy winning the EMW World Heavyweight Championship by defeating his own father, Al Bundy due to Ganondorf interfering in the match and nailing Al Bundy with a Gannon Bomb. Extreme Anniversary 2K12 was held on June 17, 2012 at the Sun Life Stadium in Miami, Florida. The event featured eleven matches with eight of them being title matches. The Avengers retained the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship in a Pinfalls Count Anywhere Match against the X-Men, Shawn Daivari defeated "The Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker in a Ladder Match for the EMW Cruiserweight Championship, Legendary Conviction won their second reign as Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Champions by defeating the Power Rangers in a Submissions Fall Count Anywhere Match, Bob "The Beast" Sapp became the EMW International Champion by beating Goldar, Hugo, and Zangief in a Four Way Dance, Sonya Blade defeated Jenna Haze in a Sinapore Cane Match to become the EMW Starlets Champion, Shadow the Hedgehog retained the NIWA World Heavyweight Championship by defeating Terrell Owens, Bustic won the EMW World Women's Championship by defeating Jill Valentine in an Extreme Rules Match, and in the final title match of the event, Duke Nukem defeated "The Day Walker" Blade in a 3 Stages of Hell Match to win the EMW World Heavyweight Championship. Extreme Anniversary 2K13 was held on June 16, 2013 at the United Center in Chicago, IL. The event featured twelve matches with eight of them being title matches. The Avengers became once again the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Champions by beating the Bayside Blondes, The Dudley Nephews, and Beavis & Butthead in a Four Corner Survival Match, Hugo winning his first title in EMW by becoming the EMW International Champion by defeating Bobby Lashley in an Extreme Rules Match, The New Beautiful People won the Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship in an Tornado Tag Team Match against Torrie Wilson & Stacey Keibler, The Nostalgia Critic retained the EMW Cruiserweight Championship in an Extreme Match against Tito Ortiz, Blossom retained the NIWA World Women's Championship in an Extreme Rules Match against Faith Lehane, "007" James Bond retained the NIWA World Heavyweight Championship in an Extreme Rules Match against Chuck Norris, Jason David Frank won the EMW World Heavyweight Championship by defeating Quinton "Rampage" Jackson in an Extreme Rules Match, and in the final title match of the event, "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey became the second double champion in EMW history by defeating Bustice in an "Title vs. Title" Extreme Rules Match thus retaining the EMW Starlets Championship and winning the EMW World Women's Championship. Extreme Anniversary 2K14 was held on June 15, 2014 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, MO. The event featured thirteen matches with eight of them being title matches. Sheik continues her dominant reign as the NIWA World Women's Champion by defeating Joanna Dark, Bustice retained the EMW World Women's Championship in an Extreme Rules Match against Megan Fox, Katy Perry defeated "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson to become the EMW Starlets Champion, Spider-Man & Link retains the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship over The Chase Brothers, Power Rangers and The Bayside Blondes in a 4 Team Ladder Match, James Bond retained the NIWA World Heavyweight Championship by defeating Hugo by sheer luck, The Dewynter Sisters retained the Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship by beating Xena & Gabrielle in a Lumberjill Match, Blitz winning the EMW World Heavyweight Championship by defeating both Johnny Gat & Chad Johnson in a Triple Threat Steel Cage Match, and in the final title match of the event, Juliet Starling winning the EMW World Women's Championship for the first time in her EMW career by defeating Bustice in an Extreme Rules Match. Extreme Anniversary 2K15 was held on June 14, 2015 at the Madison Square Garden in New York, NY. The event featured twelve matches with eight of them being title matches. Black Widow continue her dominant reign as EMW Starlets Champion as retain her title in a Four Corner Survival Match, Austin Aries retained the EMW X-Division Championship over "Mr. Hollywood" Thomas Kole, Peter Pan successfully retained the EMW Hardcore Championship in a Triple Threat Match over the likes of Broly and Titan Jackson, California Gurlz defeating Controversy and retained their EMW World Women's Tag Team Titles, "The Brave One" Billy Bowers retained his EMW International Championship by defeating the 1%'s John Powers, El Noveno & Matt Morgan beat The Bayside Blondes and successly defended the EMW World Tag Team Titles, Samus Aran-Juhasz continue her reign as EMW World Women's Champion by luckly defeating Ronda "Rowdy" Rousey, and in the final title match of the event, Austin Juhasz defeated "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels in an epic Champion vs. Champion, Title For Title 60 Minute Ironman Match for both the EMW World Heavyweight Championship & NEW World Heavyweight Championship. Extreme Anniversary 2K16 was held on June 12, 2016 at the Tokyo "Egg" Dome in Tokyo, Japan. The event featured fourteen matches with nine of them being title matches. Plus, this is the first time that EMW, SCW (Scarlet Championship Wrestling), & MWF (Multiverse Wrestling Federation) participating in the historic event. And this is the second time that the EMW Network having a mega event overseas. The last time was EMW MegaBrawl II in 2008. "The Pride of Britain" Joseph Wilson won his EMW singles title by winning the EMW X-Division Championship over Tarble, The British Empire won the EMW World Tag Team Titles over The First Order, Marcella Maratova won her first SCW championship and first-ever title in her E-Fed career by winning the SCW Social Media Championship by defeating Nadi, Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady became the Undisputed MWF World Tag Team Champions defeating over Bizzaro, "The Monster" Matanza Cueto began his dominat reign as MWF World Heavyweight Champion as he destroys Johnny Gat, and Austin Juhasz destroys "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels inside the Asylum Match for both the EMW World Heavyweight & EMW International Championships. Extreme Anniversary 2K17 will be held on June 25, 2017, 2017 at the Angel Stadium of Anaheim. So far, six matches have been announced for the event with five of them being title matches. Dates, venues, and main events Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016